Mature drabble collection: SoRiku
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: It never ceases to surprise Riku each and every time his gentle, fun loving, goofball of a best friend becomes this fiercely sexy, seductive tease seemingly out of nowhere. ((As the title suggests, I am starting a collection of these short drabbles.))


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

It never ceases to surprise Riku each and every time his gentle, fun loving, goofball of a best friend becomes this fiercely sexy, seductive tease seemingly out of nowhere. There is no telling what has gotten the brunet so hot and bothered, but the way his best friend just spoke his name as he approached the bedside, had pleasurable tingles working their way up Riku's back and into his groin.

– _Riku._

Again his name fell past Sora's lips. Spoken in a slow tantalizing tone that nearly had him jumping from the mattress and meeting the boy halfway.

– _Riku._

Riku could feel blood rushing to his head – among other places, especially as the mattress dipped beneath the brunet's weight and he climbed onto the plush surface. His lithe body being bathed in the moonlight that shown through the window above their bed. The need to touch the boy, and to be the one in control of the situation, overwhelmed the silverette and he made to grab the boy now at arms reach.

– but the brunet dodged his attempt and smiled playfully at him.

Sora's hands traveled across his smooth skin, sending frissons of delight coursing through his body and his heart pounding furiously within his chest. His muscles trembling beneath the boys' sensual touches. Hands roamed slowly up his clothed legs, stopping to squeeze and tease his inner thighs, before moving on from his upper legs and roaming up over his groin.

Feeling him through his pants.

Riku cursed under his breath and the brunet laughed in delight as his hips bucked up. Hot breath washed over Riku's ear as Sora moved up his body and nuzzled the spot below his earlobe. Words were being whispered against the shell of his ear, words he couldn't believe he was hearing from his best friend and he once again bucked up – grinding himself into Sora's hand. Relishing in the sweet friction of it and moaning deeply.

Sora was once again whispering into his ear, promising the silverette's body something better than the friction he was currently experiencing.

Inhaling sharply, Riku let out a deep groan, his back arching up off the mattress as a wet heat came into contact with his flesh."Don't stop." He whispered fervently, fingers tangling in his lovers' chestnut hair.

The hot mouth teased roughly at his skin, moving lower and lower with each playful nip. A deep mewl tore from Riku's throat. His body twisting in the bed sheets in anticipation as Sora made his way south.

Any hope of forming words left him, his breath rushing from his lungs as a wet heat encased him. Successfully stealing all coherent thoughts from his mind. Slowly, Sora took him into his moist mouth. Letting his length slide in and out until his shaft was slick enough for the brunet's hands to pump and stimulate. Paying special attention to the underside. Rolling his head back onto his pillow, Riku moaned his lovers' name loudly.

– _Hot._

Was the word that came to the silverette's mind as he looked down his body at the brunet. Watching Sora swirl his tongue around his tip was almost more thrilling then the act itself and Riku found himself mesmerized by it. Reaching down, Riku ran one of his hands down the back of the boy's head. Petting him lovingly as the boy pleasured him.

As he ran his fingers through the boy's thick locks, Sora looked up at him, holding his gaze as he moved his hands to grip the inside of silverette's thighs. Running his tongue the length of his shaft and moaning as he encased the tip.

Riku cursed loudly, dropping his head like deadweight back onto his pillow. His whole body was heating up and the pressure that's been building in his lower stomach since the beginning was about to release.

– _shit._

He was so close to his release and as soon as the he voiced it out loud, the brunet applied more pressure to the underside of his shaft and increased his rhythm. A curse flew passed his lips in a strangled sound and his body jacked forward off the mattress and an intense heat flowed from his shaft.

The sound of Riku's own panting filled the room as he laid against the mattress breathing rapidly. Coming down from his orgasm.

A giggle brought his eyes to the boy now crawling up his body to lay against his chest. "Riku – " Sora began, teasingly. " – you have a nosebleed."

**xxx**

**A/N – Ah, this idea came to me so long ago and I just needed to finally write it. But yes, this is the first chapter of my "Mature collection", meaning I will update this with random, smutty, SoRiku goodness. Why? For practice of course – why else would I write these things. Sheesh. ;P **

**Reviews are of course welcomed, please let me know if you enjoyed the drabble. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
